They All Grow Up
by DarkAngel10003
Summary: Every godchild grows up. It's inevitable. Growing up was a part of life's cycle. Cosmo never wanted to let go of his beloved, but he knew he couldn't hold on forever...YAOI ALERT! Stop of you don't like boyxboy or if you don't like sad fics!


**They All Grow Up**

Warnings:BoyxBoy love between Cosmo and Timmy. VERY sad. And a little angsty I suppose...ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN MY HOMEWORK!!

* * *

It was quiet in the small house.

Cosmo was sitting down in his kitchen looking through the window at the grey sky. It was about to rain and he knew it. Soon enough the rain would come, along with maybe lightning and thunder. But none of that mattered. He hand gripped tightly the piece of paper in his hand. It was a simple letter, written by the only person he had ever really loved. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to fight off the tears that threatened to fall.

It had been five years since he had last seen his beloved. His perfect godson. His beloved angel...

Timmy Turner.

His beloved had grown up fast. Too fast though...

By the time he was seventeen, he began to realize how little time they had left. He saw his angel cry many times during their last year together. Timmy never wanted to let him go, and neither did he, but they had no choice. The day before his eighteenth birthday came too soon. His heart had been hurting all that day. He had wanted to cry and beg Jorgen not to take him away from his beloved but he had kept his mouth shut...even though nothing could've kept the tears back. Even Wanda had cried...

Timmy had cried too, his expression begging for more time together. He had thought Timmy would beg, all those nights crying had to mean something...but he said nothing when the time came. He had given Wanda a hug crying, almost ruining her yellow shirt. But when his angel had looked at him, his heart had stopped. His beloved crushed him against his body, and he did the same. They both cried, practically sobbing in each others necks. Both of them were shaking when they had let go.

He had said good bye...he had said...

_"I love you both...I love you both of you so much..."_

Jorgen had waved his wand and the last image of his beloved, burned into his memory was him waving at him, smiling, with tears still running down his face.

Wanda had soon taken another godchild to get her mind off of Timmy but he always refused...

None of them were even close to his angel...

Before midnight of his birthday, his beloved had given him a enveloped letter telling him "Don't open it till you're back in Fairy World. It will explain...well everything."

He hadn't known what his beloved meant back then, but when he had gotten back, he had refused to open the letter. He refused to ruin the last thing that his angel had given him. So he had hid it in his drawer for five years...until the terrible news came. On his beloved's 23rd birthday, he had been killed in a car accident. Almost completely ran over by a drunk driver.

When he had heard this, his world plummeted...

He had even attended his angel's funeral, telling everybody he was an old friend. It wasn't a lie, even though his feelings were so much more deeper than mere friendship. He had kept from crying through the entire thing, but when everyone had left, the tears came...

He had fallen to his knees over the grave, crying his heart out, screaming to the heavens, hating whatever god had taken his beloved away from him.

Afterwards he had come home and decided after five years to open the letter his beloved had given him. And here he was now, the words on the paper burning a hole through his soul and heart...

_"Dear Cosmo,_

_We had pretty good time together, didn't we?_

_All the jokes and laughter, it really meant alot to me. Wanda was like a mother to me, but you... you had always been my best friend. The one that I always cared about the most. You were always the one who made me smile. I knew I loved you but until my fifteenth birthday I had never known how much I loved you..._

_Do you remember that night?_

_When you gave me that sapphire medallion that looked so beautiful in the moonlight. The medallion that could grant me any wish in my time of need. That night, we were alone...in the darkness. We gazed at each other and you know what?_

_I loved it..._

_I loved looking into your eyes. My heart sped up. I believe I started to blush. On that night, I wanted more than anything for you to kiss me..._

_It sounds weird doesn't it?_

_But ever since then I realized how much I truly loved you. _

_I don't know how you feel about me. Maybe you're disgusted with me. But I stand by with what I felt. _

_I love you so much, Cosmo. I had always loved you._

_I never wanted to grow up, but I have to..._

_I might forget you but...please...don't ever forget me..._

_Love,_

_Timmy T. Turner_

Cosmo crunched the piece of paper in his fist, tears streaming down his face. His beloved had always felt the same about him that he had felt. And now he would never be able to tell him...

He slammed the paper down on the table and stormed outside of the house. He walked and walked before he fell to his knees, tears still falling. He pounded at the cloud-like ground with his fists. He started sobbing loudly, and when his hands began to hurt he stopped and yelled up at the sky "Why did you take him away from me?!"

Sobs shook his body, tears began to soak his shirt and tie. Even though his hands were sore, he began tearing at the ground again yelling "Why did you have to leave me?!"

Suddenly a soft familiar voice said behind him "Why do you think I would ever leave you?"

His tears stopped immediately, his breath was hitched, he didn't know if he wanted to turn around, but he did. He slowly turned his head to see somebody he though he would've never seen again.

His beloved angel, Timmy, was standing there barely feet away, looking just as he had when he was eighteen. His black jeans hung loosely around his waist, and his pink loose shirt. That wonderful burnette hair that blew with the wind and those beautiful sapphire eyes that looked through his very soul. He was even smiling that breath taking smile.

At first he couldn't believe it, he stood up and whispered "Timmy...?"

His angel smiled and nodded his head asking "Who else?"

Cosmo couldn't remember running towards him but suddenly he was hugging his angel and his angel was hugging him back. He was real...he was real!

They separated but never really let go. Cosmo placed both hands on the sides of his beloveds face, still not believing what he was seeing.

"Timmy..." he breathed out "How...?"

"Let's just say that God is very reasonable when it comes to love" said Timmy, still smiling "I could never visit my parents or my friends because humans don't believe in this kind of thing. But fairies are different..."

Cosmo didn't even reply he just continued to cling onto his beloved desperately, never wanting to let go. Then suddenly his angel said the one thing he would've never expected him to say...

"I'm so sorry Cosmo..."

He looked back at Timmy's face and asked "Why are you sorry?"

His beloved face fell, a frown taking place of his smile "I never wanted to grow up. I never wanted to let go of you. That's why I had cried so much that year. But when our last day came around, I began to accept it...and I was disgusted with myself. I clung to you that bad because I knew I was starting to accept the knowledge that I was growing up. I cried because I was ready to let you go..."

"You had to grow up sometime Timmy...It happens to everyone..." said Cosmo even though it hurt him to say it.

"I know but..." then suddenly Timmy's frown turned back into a smile "Do you remember that medallion? Right when you guys disappeared, I wished that I wouldn't forget you, and you what? I never forgot you..."

Cosmo remained speechless as his beloved continued "Soon after my eighteenth birthday I graduated high school and immediately moved out of my parents house. Truth is...I couldn't stand looking at my parents anymore, especially my mom. I moved out because she never had pink hair or eyes. She never had that nagging voice that I had come to love so much. She had been a constant reminder of the one true mother figure I had ever had...Then I moved far away for collage because...I couldn't stand the sight of my friends, not Chester, AJ, Tootie or Trixie. Because none of them had green hair. None of them had the emerald eyes that I had fallen in love with. None of them could ever make me smile or laugh like you could..."

Suddenly Timmy felt warm lips on his forehead, his eyes widened when he felt Cosmo place numerous kisses on his forehead and cheeks, but then even though he felt his cheeks burning, he closed his eyes, content. He then heard Cosmo say "Wanda moved on to other godchildren to try and forget her sadness...but I always refused. None of them had your soft burnetter hair. None of them had your beautiful sapphire eyes. None of them had your personality or your smile that could always light up the darkest room. I could never love anyone more than I love you..."

Timmy smiled before pulling Cosmo down and crashing their lips together. They both immediately melted into the kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other, while their lips danced against each other. Every motion sent wave after wave of heat and pleasure through each other's body. Cosmo relished the feel of the snow soft lips on top of his, while Timmy relished in the elder's more experienced mouth as they opened up to allow entrance into each others caverns. The kiss was slow and thorough, lips pressing against each other as their tongues swirled and caressed in a dance of dominance. Timmy pulled away slowly, but only so far as to allow him and Cosmo to gulp in the air they desperately needed. Cosmo let his head fall forward so that his and his angel's foreheads rested against each other, their lips brushing together on occasion as both of them panted.

Timmy began to giggle before saying "I've always wanted to do that ever since the night of my fifthteenth birthday..."

Before Cosmo could reply, they both heard a whistle. They looked behind them to see a man dress in all white, apparently another angel. He looked at Timmy motioned him to come. Cosmo almost started tearing up right then and there knowing what was coming. His angel had to leave him again...

Silently answering his question, Timmy frowned at the man's appearance and nodded. He saw a single tear fall down his godfathers face but quickly wiped it away.

"I'll always be with you, Cosmo. You know that right?" he asked, making Cosmo look him straight in the eye.

"Why do you have to leave?" pleaded Cosmo, who could already feel his heart breaking.

"I have to go report to the big man upstairs" replied his angel "But I'll come back...maybe even permanently..."

"Really?!" exclaimed Cosmo, hope rising.

"Yeah, but you have to wait for me" said Timmy, smiling again "No matter how long it takes. Live out your life, get more godchildren. And as long as you never forget me...I'll come back, and we can spend eternity together..."

Cosmo nodded his head slowly, smiling even though tears were still falling "I'll wait for you, Timmy."

His beloved let go of him and slowly began to walk away. He met with the angel who disappeared in a flash of light. he turned back to his godfather and waved to him just like he had five years before, except this time he wasn't crying. And just before he too disappeared, Cosmo heard him say...

_"I love you so much..."_

When the light vanished and he was again standing alone in the brink of a storm. He smiled again looking up to the heavens and whispered "I love you too..."

Suddenly he heard "Cosmo!"

He turned around to see Wanda running at him with a worried expression on her face.

He met her half way and she asked him "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." he replied "I'm alright. What happened to your goddaughter?"

"Oh, she finally grew up" Wanda said as they walked back to their house "It took awhile but I suppose..."

"They all grow up..." Cosmo finished for her. She looked at him surprised but then she nodded her head "Yeah..."

And as they walked away, Cosmo looked up at the sky one more time, and could've sworn he saw an angel looking down at him. His angel who had grown up, the very same angel who he still loved and adored, the angel that he would continue to love forever...

THE END


End file.
